


I Feel Great

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bowhawk, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500, a bit fluffy, handjobs, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sea Hawk wanted his lover to feel good.





	I Feel Great

Bow whimpered as he felt the tickling sensation of Sea Hawk’s soft kisses being placed all over his torso, almost making him lose his breath. He felt Sea Hawk’s fingers gently twisting one of his nipples. Bow moaned, and felt himself get harder by the second, painfully hard. His member ached as it pressed against his pants, and he was about to pull down his pants, but Sea Hawk was faster.

 

Sea Hawk slid down his free hand and pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing Bow’d hard length. As the painful pressure of the pants were gone, Bow moaned and felt his tip leaking precum.

 

Sea Hawk grinned, he loved hearing those sounds exit his lover’s mouth, along with his ragged breathing. All he wanted was to make him feel good, to show him how much he cared about him.

 

So he carefully let his thumb touch the tip of Bow’s member, rubbing him, before he slowly began to stroke his entire length, firm yet gentle in its own way. He felt all of Bow’s body tense up as he laid down on the bed, himself over him. His eyes were closed.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and then heard Bow take a deep breath. He hadn’t climaxed or anything yet, but he needed a quick moment to cool down.

 

“I feel great, I love being with you. I love you.”

 

Before he could say another word, Sea Hawk’s lips were pressed against his own. They would continue to show each other their love for a long time.


End file.
